CyberWarriors Season 2X: The Battle Back Home
by somewhat117
Summary: Runs concurrently alongside CyberWarriors Season 2: Battle in a Mew World, but this is set in the original CyberWarrior dimension. Real world x MegaMan BattleNetwork X YuGiOh.
1. The Crystal Beast Tournament

**CyberWarriors Season 2X: The Battle Back Home  
****Chapter 1: The Crystal Beast Tournament**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Note to America, sending prisoners to other countries where torture is legal isn't wrong, it's just offshore drilling.

The next day after Ryan left for the other dimension…

At SciLab…

Jeff: "Well, Guess Ryan's not gonna be back for a while…"  
Karl: "Yeah… Guess we never realized how much we missed him."  
Andy: "What are you talking about? Half the words that came out of his mouth were insults directed at us!"  
Damon: "Well, I'm not going to sit around on my ass all day!"  
Karl: "Here, this might help."  
Damon: "Huh?"

Karl hands Damon a newspaper.

Karl: "Check the second page."  
Damon: "…'The World Duel Monsters Committee is holding a special promotional tournament tomorrow, and the grand prize will be' … the Crystal Beast monsters!?"  
Jeff: "…That got his attention."  
Andy: "Hey, you know what? I want to enter too! You and Ryan have lots of fun playing the card game, I don't want to miss out!"  
Damon: "There's just one problem. This article says it's an invitational for high-level Duelists. How are you gonna get in?"  
Jeff: "You're forgetting something. Who else do we know is an extremely high ranked Duelist? Ryan."  
Karl: "Yeah, He's kind of MIA right now. I'm sure it'll be no problem if Andy takes his place."  
Andy: "So I can get in?"  
Damon: "Sure, it'll be no problem. You just need to work on getting a Deck."  
Andy: "I actually have one. It's at home right now."  
Damon: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's fix that pile of cardboard up into a Dueling masterpiece!"

A half hour later, Damon and Andy arrive at Andy's house.

Andy: "Well, here it is."

Andy hands Damon his deck.

Damon: "Okay, let's see… 'MST', 'Vortex', 'Heavy Storm', typical staples… Wait, what? You have 'Raiza the Storm Monarch'!? And 'Mobius'? …And 'Zaborg' too!?"  
Andy: "Is that a problem?"  
Damon: "You're running Monarchs, it's anything BUT a problem! How'd you get them?"  
Andy: "One of my friends gave them to me. His name's Alberto. He's a regional champ visiting from Mexico."  
Damon: "You don't say… Andy, how many Monarch cards do you have?"  
Andy: "All seven. Why?"  
Damon: "All … SEVEN!? I don't even think I need to work on this Deck!"  
Andy: "Well, guess that's done then, huh?"  
Damon: "Yeah, I guess. Well, I'm outta here."

Damon gives Andy back his Deck and heads for the door.

Damon: 'I'll call you on the tournament location tomorrow, got it?"  
Andy: "Yeah. Later!"

Damon leaves Andy's house.

Damon: _"This is great! A brand new tournament! And this time, Ryan has a zero percent chance of hogging the spotlight!"_

…To be Continued.


	2. The Tournament Site

**CyberWarriors Season 2X: The Battle Back Home  
****Chapter 2: The Tournament Site**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Rejected CyberWarriors Author's Note.

At SciLab, Jeff and Karl are in the conference room. Jeff is typing away on a laptop.

"Hey Jeff. What'cha doing?" Karl asks.

Jeff kept typing on his laptop as he talked. "I'm sending Ryan an e-mail with some BattleChip data that might be useful for him. Remember his Get Ability Program and how it copied your CyberSuit data."

"Yeah. What'd he call that again?"

"He called it 'SearchSoul'. I'm hoping that with these BattleChips, he can transform like that without us there…" Jeff explained.

Jeff types a message with the e-mail: "Use these NaviChips wisely. All our Navis power's in 'em. –Jeff."

Meanwhile, at the tournament site… Damon and Andy arrive by subway train and enter the site. They go to registration, register, and are ushered into a waiting room.

Andy looked totally excited about the whole thing. "I'm gonna go talk to some of the other duelists!"

Damon turned to Andy. "Yeah, go ahead."

Andy runs off. Damon decides to sit down on a bench and wait. He was about to sleep when a brown-haired girl walked up in front of him. "No way… Alyssha?"

The girl looks shyly at Damon. "It's been a long time … Damon."

"Uh… _Why is SHE here, of all the times…" _Damon looks left and right, trying to avoid eye contact. "You … in the tournament?" Alyssha asks.

"Yeah… You?" Damon knew the answer. If she was at the tournament site, in the waiting room, it'd be obvious enough.

"I am…" Alyssha replies.

"Heh. You don't say…" Damon looked up at her. He was finally able to make eye contact. "Look, about before…"

Alyssha interrupts him. "Hey, the announcer's about to say something."

Damon stops. He was relieved that the announcer started up. He lost his train of thought in the last sentence.

The announcer's voice echoes through the stadium over the speakers and on TVs. "We are now ready to announce the pairings for the Crystal Beast Open Tournament!"

Everyone in the stadium turns to pay attention to the announcer, who's about to announce the first match. "It's time for the first match of the Crystal Beast Open Tournament! First up is newcomer Alyssha against one of the reigning World Tag-Team Champions, Damon! Who will be victorious? Tune in and find out!"

…To Be Continued.


	3. Spirits Guiding Light

**CyberWarriors Season 2.5: The Battle Back Home  
****Chapter 03: Spirits Guiding Light**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was written by Pianoman11, however, it's still my story concept.

Announcer: "And now it's time to begin the Crystal Beast Open Tournament!"

The crowd cheers wildly.

Announcer: "Now to introduce the competitors for the first Duel. Remember fans, these duels are played as a single Duel, and each Duelist starts off with 8000 Life Points. And now introducing our first competitor. Hailing from Winnipeg, Manitoba, he is one-half of the reigning World Tag-Team Champions, here's Damon!"

Damon enters the arena. The crowd erupts into a thunderous chant of "Big D! Big D!" Damon walks to his appropriate spot on the Dueling field.

Damon: "I just hope that my opponent is ready to lose."  
Announcer: "And his opponent, also hailing from Winnipeg, Manitoba, she is known as the 'Spirit of the Stars', it's Alyssha!"

Alyssha walks into the arena. Crowd applauds out of respect, and respect ONLY. Obviously The Writer's picked his side already.

Alyssha: "I hope that your spirits can guide me to victory. Please everyone, share your spiritual energy with me."

Alyssha raises her hands into the air, as if she was trying to catch something. The crowd immediately goes silent, some looking confused about what Alyssha said.

Damon: (anime fall) "…Man, you are so weird."  
Alyssha: "Well you dated me so that makes you as weird as me."  
Damon: "Of course I'm weird! You wouldn't need 'spiritual energy' to tell you that. At least people like me even though I'm weird. And I'm regretting that dating fact completely!"

Crowd cheers madly for Damon.

Announcer: "I think that we've had enough trash talking for now. So it's time to begin the match!"  
Damon: "Prepare to lose."  
Alyssha: "The spirits will see me to victory."  
Announcer: "Time to duel, on my mark…3…"

Damon and Alyssha activate their DUEL DISK SYSTEMS! (Pianoman11's turn to use that now.)

Announcer: "2… 1…"  
Damon and Alyssha: "Let's DUEL!"

Both of the Duelists activate their Duel Disks, and with Life Point counters set at 8000, begin their Duel.

(LP: Damon: 8000 / Alyssha: 8000)

Damon: "I think that I'll go first."  
Alyssha: "Just as the spirits predicted."  
Damon: "Enough with the spirit crap already!!"  
Alyssha: "Don't swear. The spirits will get mad."  
Damon: "_How'd I end up with such a lunatic as my girlfriend before!? Even back then, she always said this stuff…_ Anyways, I draw." (Draws.) "I place 1 monster in Defense Mode and 1 card face-down. Now as my friend says… 'Get Your Game On!'"  
Alyssha: "Spirits, guide my draw." (Draws.)  
Damon: _"God I never thought that we'd find someone even more Hiitarted than Hiita herself!"  
_Alyssha: "I use 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your face-down card."

Damon's 'Sakuretsu Armor' is destroyed.

Alyssha: "Now I'll summon 'Susa Soldier' (ATK 2000 / DEF 1600) in Attack Mode."  
Damon: "Not bad I guess."  
Alyssha: "Now 'Soldier', destroy his Defense mode monster."

Damon's 'Pyramid Turtle' (ATK 1200 / DEF 1400) is destroyed.

Damon: "Thank you. Now I can activate 'Pyramid Turtle's' special effect. Basically, when it's destroyed in battle and sent to my Graveyard, I can summon any Zombie monster from my Deck with 2000 or less Defense Points. And the one I'm choosing is 'Ryu Kokki' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000). Beat that."

Alyssha: "I play 1 card face-down and activate the Spell card 'Spiritual Energy Settle Machine'. Now by discarding 1 card in my hand at the end of each of my turns, my Spirit monsters stay on the field. And I choose to discard 'Sinister Serpent'."

Damon: "_Damn. She's not too bad. But not good enough to beat me._"  
Alyssha: "The spirits are getting restless Damon. Make your move."  
Damon: "Oh can it already! I draw… (Draws.) And play 'Heavy Storm'. This destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field!"

Alyssha's 'Sakuretsu Armor' and 'Spiritual Energy Settle Machine' cards are destroyed.

Damon: "And since your machine is gone, all Spirit monsters on the field return to their owners hands."

'Susa Soldier' returns to Alyssha's hand.

Damon: "Now I'll summon 'Gene-Warped Warwolf' (ATK 2000 / DEF 100) in Attack mode. And now my monsters… direct attack!"

(LP: Damon: 8000 / Alyssha: 3600)

Damon: "I play 2 face-down cards and end my turn. Where are you spirit friends now!?"  
Alyssha: "I'll win this. Spirits, guide my draw…" (Draws.) "Yes! I play 'Polymerization', fusing 'Ojama Yellow', 'Ojama Green', and 'Ojama Black' from my hand together to form 'Ojama King' (ATK 0 / DEF 3000) in Defense Mode. And when he's Summoned, I can make up to 3 of your Monster Card Zones useless."  
Damon: "Not quite. Reveal Trap card, 'Embodiment of Apophis'! This is a Trap Monster that now summons itself to the field." (ATK 1600 / DEF 1800) "Guess I save a Card Zone."  
Alyssha: "Fine. But I still make 2 of your Monster zones useless."

'Ojama King' places 2 red marks on Damon's duel disk indicating his unusable Monster Card Zones.

Alyssha: "The spirits tell me to end my turn. So make your move, not that you can do much with no monster zones left."  
Damon: "I can do plenty. Watch. I draw." (Draws.) " Cool huh? I can still draw. I activate my face-down card 'Zero Gravity'! Now all face-up monsters on the field change their battle modes."

'Embodiment of Apophis', 'Ryu Kokki', and 'Gene-Warped Warwolf' all go to Defense mode. 'Ojama King' changes to Attack Mode.

Alyssha: "So what!? Since your monsters switched modes, you can't attack with them anyways. So what was the point?"  
Damon: "I'll show you right now. "I sacrifice my 3 monsters and thanks to that sacrifice, I can summon my Egyptian God Card, 'Obelisk the Tormentor'!"

Dark clouds fill the sky, lightning crashes down upon the field. A blue light engulfs the field behind Damon and 'Obelisk the Tormentor' (ATK 4000 / DEF 4000) appears.

Alyssha: "N-No way… Obelisk…"  
Announcer: "Here it is folks, Damon's ace monster, his proof of being a World Champion, it's 'Obelisk the Tormentor'!"  
Damon: "Now 'Obelisk', destroy her 'Ojama King' and the rest of her Life Points. Attack with Fist of Fury!"

'Obelisk the Tormentor' winds up his fist and pounds Alyssha's 'Ojama King' into the ground.

(LP: Damon: 8000 / Alyssha: 0)

Damon: "Game over. Guess the spirits were telling you to lose."  
Alyssha: "Just leave me alone! I don't know why I ever liked you!"

Alyssha runs off.

Damon: "Sigh… Girls. I'll never understand them."

The announcer appears in the arena.

Announcer: "And the first match goes to Damon!"

Crowd roars and chants "Big D! Big D!". Damon gives a pose to the crowd and then leaves the arena.

Announcer: "That was a great match. The next match will be coming up in about 10 minutes. I hope that you're ready for more exciting duel action!"

The crowd roars its approval and then disperses for snacks and drinks before the next duel.

…To Be Continued.


	4. Battle of the Blind Man

**CyberWarriors Season 2X: The Battle Back Home  
****Chapter 04: Battle of the Blind Man – Shawn vs. Alberto**

About 20 minutes later, the announcer begins a new announcement over the speakers.

Announcer: "Participants and spectators, 2 minutes until the next duel. 2 minutes."

In the competitors area…

Damon: "Man, this'll be a boring wait. I wish I hadn't had to go first."  
???: "Well well. Haven't seen, or I should say, heard you for a while."  
Damon: "Is that…?"

Damon turns around to see a familiar face.

Damon: "…Shawn!"  
Shawn: "Heh, yeah. Long time no see man."  
Damon: "How can you be in the tournament!?"  
Shawn: "Eh?"  
Damon: "You're nearly blind! You can't even see the cards!"  
Shawn: "Well actually I'm testing a new type of card for someone. Take a look."

Shawn hands Damon a card from his Deck.

Damon: "Is this…?"  
Shawn: "Yep. That's Braille writing."  
Damon: "Cool! It's about time someone made cards for everyone. Who made them?"  
Shawn: "Well you see … my father knew how much I liked the card game. He saw me and you so many times talking about it and me listening to your duels."  
Damon: "Go on."  
Shawn: "My father isn't a card maker, but he does work at UpperDeck. He suggested that we try this out. So they modified some cards, and they're having me test them out."  
Damon: "So your father made the Braille cards!?"  
Shawn: "Like I said, he suggested the idea. So, yeah. Duh. But that was actually a year ago… He turned into an absolute asshole after that. He started attacking me and my family. Eventually, I moved into another person's care and since then, my love of dueling has increased."  
Damon: "I knew about some of that but I had no idea your father was such a nice guy before. Sorry I didn't stay in contact with you. I've been just so busy with SciLab Officials work."  
Shawn: "It's fine. I can actually trust you with this anyways. I never thought I would actually tell anyone that."  
Damon: "Well I know that those cards will take you to victory, no matter how lame that sounds."  
Shawn: "Thanks Damon."

The announcer again on the speakers.

Announcer: "The next duel is about to start. Competitors to the arena please."  
Shawn: "Well that's my call. I hope we get to face each other."  
Damon: "Yeah. Good luck."  
Shawn: "Oh, and one more thing."  
Damon: "Yeah?"  
Shawn: "Since it's been a long time, I haven't said this yet, although it's pretty useless now. So … congrats, World Champ!"  
Damon: "Heh, thanks."

Shawn and Damon shake hands.

Damon: "Go take 'em down!"  
Shawn: "You know it!"

Shawn leaves.

Damon: _"That's great. He can finally enjoy the game as much as he can now…"_

At the Dueling Field.

Announcer: "Welcome back, fans! It's now time for the next exciting duel!"

Crowd cheers in anticipation.

Announcer: "Now for our first competitor. Hailing all the way from Mexico, he's a high-ranked Duelist and a Quarter-Finalist of last year's World Tournament. It's Alberto!"

Alberto enters the arena. Fans give him a round of applause.

Alberto: "Time for me to win, this time."  
Announcer: "And his opponent, another Duelist from Winnipeg, Manitoba, he is known as the 'Master of Magicians', and the first ever blind man to grace a Duel Monsters Tournament, here's Shawn!"

Shawn enters the arena. The crowd cheers madly for Shawn.

Shawn: _"I wonder if they're cheering because they think I'm a great Duelist, or is it just because of the fact I'm almost blind, and still Dueling? Either way … they'll be cheering for me after this!"  
_Alberto: "This is my opponent!? Hahaha! I would have more of a challenge playing against a butt-scratching monkey than you."  
Shawn: "Wow! I didn't know you had such sick fantasies!"  
Alberto: "WHAT!?"  
Shawn: "Somebody get him an ass-scratching monkey so we can settle his desire."

Crowd bursts out in laughter.

Alberto: "Prepare to eat card, blind boy!"  
Shawn: "Bring it on, monkey lover!"  
Announcer: "Lets begin the duel. On my mark. 3…"

Shawn and Alberto activate their DUEL DISK SYSTEMS!

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Pianoman11: "That never gets old!"  
somewhat117 v2.0: "Yes Pianoman11, it DOES get old. Like, 2 days after LittleKuriboh did that. That's' why I re-wrote all DUEL DISK references I used immediately. They may not be up, but I wrote them weeks ago." EDIT: Months T_T Re-EDIT More months

Announcer: "2… 1… BEGIN!"  
Shawn and Alberto: "LET'S DUEL!"

(LP: Shawn: 8000 / Alberto: 8000)

Alberto: "I'll go first. I draw." (Draws.) "I'll place 1 card face-down and a monster in Defense Mode. Make your move blind man."  
Shawn: "Oh I will, monkey lover."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't get it. T_T

Alberto: "Enough with the monkeys already!"  
Shawn: "Fine. I draw." (Draws.) "I place 2 cards face-down and summon 'Skilled Dark Magician' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1000) in Attack Mode. Now, attack his face-down monster with Skilled Dark Magic!"

'Skilled Dark Magician' attacks Alberto's monster. 'Gravekeeper's Guard' (ATK 1000 / DEF 1900) is flipped face-up and not destroyed.

Shawn: "Urgh, crap. It's a tie."  
Alberto: "Not quite. You triggered my 'Gravekeeper's' effect. When he gets flipped face-up, I can return 1 monster on the field back to its owner's hand."

Shawn's 'Skilled Dark Magician' returns to his hand.

Shawn: "Darn! Guess I'll end my turn."  
Alberto: "Good move. Now, I draw." (Draws.) "I summon 'Gravekeeper's Assailant' (ATK 1500 / DEF 1500) in Attack Mode."  
Shawn: "Crap!"  
Alberto: "Now I'll discard my 'Gravekeeper's Commandant' (ATK 1600 / DEF 100) to use its special ability. Now I can add 1 'Necrovalley' Field Spell card from my Deck to my hand. And now, I'll play it!."

The playing field changes to a dark valley with the look of an ancient tomb.

Alberto: "Next, I'll play 'Cold Wave'. It prevents the use of Spell and Trap cards until the end of your turn."  
Shawn: "Shoot!"  
Alberto: "'Gravekeeper's Guard', switch to Attack Mode. And thanks to 'Necrovalley', all 'Gravekeeper' monsters gain 500 Attack Points."

'Gravekeepers Guard's' ATK rises to 1500 and 'Gravekeepers Assailant' ATK goes to 2000.

Alberto: "Now 'Gravekeepers', attack him directly!"

Both of the 'Gravekeeper' monsters strike Shawn.  
(LP: Shawn: 4500 / Alberto: 8000)

Alberto: "Bet you didn't see that coming!? Ha! Get it? Didn't SEE it? 'Cause you're blind!"  
Shawn: "…Real funny."  
Alberto: "Heh. I end my turn with that. So blind man, what'cha gonna do now?"  
Shawn: "Plenty. I draw!" (Draws.)  
Alberto: "Don't forget. Thanks to 'Cold Wave' you can't set or activate any Spell or Trap cards for the rest of this turn."  
Shawn: _"Crud, that's not good…_ Oh well. I'll get by for this turn. I'll play a monster in Defense Mode and end my turn."  
Alberto: "That's it!? Man you suck."  
Shawn: "Stuff a card in it!"  
Alberto: "Um … okay then. Anyways, I draw." (Draws.) "I summon 'Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier' (ATK 1500 / DEF 1000) in Attack Mode. And, of course, like all of my 'Gravekeepers', he gains an additional 500 Attack points. Now 'Spear Soldier', ATTACK!"  
Shawn: "Not so fast! I play 'Mirror Force'!"  
Alberto: "Shoot!"  
Shawn: "Your turn to say it. Now your attack is reflected back at your side of the field, destroying all of your Attack Mode monsters!"

A blast of light engulfs Alberto's field as all of his monsters are destroyed.

Alberto: "Damn it! Go…"  
Shawn: "I will. I draw!" (Draws.) "_Perfect!_ Now I'll activate 'Mystical Space Typhoon'! This'll wipe out your 'Necrovalley'!"

'Necrovalley' is destroyed and the field returns to normal.

Alberto: "That's not good!"  
Shawn: "It is for me. Now I play 'Graceful Charity'. I can now draw 3 cards. But then I must discard 2 of them."

Shawn draws 3 cards. He discards 'Dark Magician Girl' (ATK 2000 / DEF 1700) and 'Magician's Valkyria' (ATK 1600 / DEF 1800).

Shawn: "Next I'll use 'Premature Burial'. Now by paying 800 Life Points, I can summon any monster from my Graveyard."

(LP: Shawn: 3700 / Alberto: 8000)

Shawn: "And the monster I choose … is 'Dark Magician Girl'!"  
Alberto: "Grr!"  
Shawn: "That's not all. I play 'Sage's Stone'. This Spell can only be used if I have 'Dark Magician Girl' on my field. And it lets me summon this monster … the 'Dark Magician'! (ATK 2500 / DEF 2100)  
Alberto: "Oh, poopie!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
somewhat117 v2.0: "I can't believe you put that in… Ryan would be rofling if he wasn't in another dimension, and then jabbing someone particular in the gut…"  
Pianoman11: "I'm sorry, beg for mercy."  
somewhat117: "Being the writer has its advantages, huh?"

Crowd: (sweat drop) Then everyone falls over laughing.

Shawn: "What the hell!? You really are a weirdo."  
Alberto: "CAN IT!!"  
Shawn: "Anyways I use 'Call of the Haunted'. This also lets me summon a monster from my Graveyard. And I choose 'Magician's Valkyria!"  
Alberto: "Please tell me that's it."  
Shawn: "Almost. I still have my Normal Summon left. And I'll use it to summon a second 'Skilled Dark Magician' in Attack Mode!"  
Alberto: "Shit! How many points is that!?"  
Shawn: "Let's see… 'Dark Magician's' 2500 plus 'Dark Magician Girl's' 2000, 'Skilled Dark Magician's' 1900, and 'Magician's Valkyria' with 1600. I'd say … 8000!"  
Alberto: "No! I'm finished!"  
Shawn: "Yep. Game over! Now my Magicians … finish this loser off! Quadruple Dark Magic Attack!"

All of Shawn's Magicians strike Alberto directly.

(LP: Shawn: 3700 / Alberto: 0)

Alberto: "NOOOOoooooooooo!!!!!"  
Shawn: "And you're done! Go buy a monkey warmer."  
Alberto: "I can't believe I lost to a blind man! This sucks! I'm gonna go and get that monkey warmer…!"

Alberto storms off.

Shawn: "What a weirdo."  
Announcer: "What a duel! That was full of twists and turns. But in the end, only one could emerge victorious. And that Duelist is our resident blind man, Shawn!"

The crowd cheers wildly for Shawn. Shawn gives a thumbs-up to the crowd, then leaves the Dueling field.

Announcer: "We will now take a 10 minute intermission. Please be back in 10 minutes for the next exciting duel."

The crowd gives one final cheer, then disperses to do various things before the next match.

…To Be Continued.


	5. Mind Over Mental

**CyberWarriors Season 2X: The Battle Back Home  
****Chapter 5: Mind over Mental - Jeremy vs. Fred**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, he's SUPPOSED to sound like that. It's a joke.

Announcer: "The third match of the Quarter-Finals is about to begin! The Duelists have already taken their places! To my right, is a Duelist that made it to the Semi-Finals of the last City Regional, Jeremy! And on my left, a newcomer, Fred!"  
Jeremy: "Ready to start this? I don't feel like waiting much longer."  
Fred: "…"  
Jeremy: "Fine then, be silent."

Both of them draw their opening hands.  
(LP: Fred: 8000 / Jeremy: 8000)

Jeremy: (Draws) "I play a monster in Defense mode and 1 card face-down. Your go."  
Fred: "Dancing Turtle Monkey Draw!" (Draws) "I plays 'Book of Taiyou'. Makes switchy-switchy of your face-down to face-up."

Jeremy's face-down 'Throwstone Unit' (ATK 900 / DEF 2000) is flipped face-up.

Fred: "Now I play 'Elemental Hero Wildheart' (ATK 1500 / DEF 1600) in Attack mode. Now, kill the catapult!"

Jeremy's 'Throwstone Unit' is destroyed.  
(LP: Fred: 8000 / Jeremy: 7400)

Fred: "Go tartface."  
Jeremy: "What the fudge man!? You are the most retarded person I have ever seen!  
Fred: "No more than you fudgeface."  
Jeremy: "Get a life!" (Draws) "I play 'Gearfried the Iron Knight' (ATK 1800 / DEF 1600)…  
Fred: "That's 'Garfield'!"  
Jeremy: "Huh? …Never mind, 'Gearfried that Iron Knight attacks 'Elemental Hero Wildheart'!"

'Gearfried the Iron Knight' dives at 'Elemental Hero Wildheart' and destroys it with a powerful slash.  
(LP: Fred: 7700 / Jeremy: 7400)

Jeremy: "I'm the best Warrior Duelist in these parts. You don't deserve to use them."  
Fred: "Stuff you face!" (Draws.) "I play 'Elemental Hero Bubbleman' (ATK 800 / DEF 1200) in Attack mode. Next, I'll use 'Bubble Shuffle'. This switches my 'Bubbleman' and your 'Gearfried' to Defense formation. Then, it sacs 'Bubbleman' to summon 'Elemental Hero Bladedge' (ATK 2600 / DEF 1800). Now, attack 'Gearfried'!"

'Elemental Hero Bladedge' attacks and destroys 'Gearfried the Iron Knight'.  
(LP: Fred: 7700 / Jeremy: 6400)

Jeremy: Summons 'Big Shield Gardna' (ATK 100 / DEF 2600) in Attack mode. Uses 'Shield and Sword'.

Fred's 'Elemental Hero Bladedge's' ATK switches from 2600 to 1800 and Jeremy's 'Big Shield Gardna' goes from 100 ATK to 2600.

Jeremy: "'Big Shield Gardna' attacks and destroys 'Bladedge'!"

'Big Shield Gardna' attacks and destroys 'Elemental Hero Bladedge' with its … big shield.  
(LP: Fred: 6900 / Jeremy: 6400)

Fred: "I summons 'Elemental Hero Avian' (ATK 1000 / DEF 1000) and attacks 'Gardna'!"  
Jeremy: "I'll chain! 'Ready for Intercepting'! It switches 'Big Shield Gardna' to face-down Defense position."

'Big Shield Gardna' switches to Defense mode. 'Elemental Hero Avian's' attack still goes through, and 'Big Shield Gardna' repels 'Avian's' attack.  
(LP: Fred: 5300 / Jeremy: 6400)

Jeremy: "Now, 'Gardna' switches to Attack mode again."  
Fred: "Fred places a face-down card."  
Jeremy: (Draws.) "I switch 'Gardna' back to Defense mode. I'll also play another monster face-down."  
Fred: (Draws.) "Summons 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' (ATK 1600 / DEF 1400) and equips it with 'Sparky Blaster'. I uses it to shit-switch 'Gardna' to Attack mode. Then I be playing 'Miracle Washer Machine' (Miracle Fusion) to remove 'Avian', 'Sparkman', and 'Bubbleman' and wash up 'Elemental Hero Tempest' (ATK 2800 / DEF 2800). Fred uses 'Tempest to kill 'Gardna'."

'Elemental Hero Tempest' destroys 'Big Shield Gardna'.  
(LP: Fred: 5300 / Jeremy: 3700)

Fred: "'Future Fusion', to send 'Elemental Hero Avian' (ATK 1000 / DEF 1000) and 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix' (ATK 1200 / DEF 800) to Cryptyard. In 2 turns, 'Flamer Wingwomen' (ATK 2100 / DEF 1200) will be summondered."  
Jeremy: "Fine…" (Draws.) "First, I use 'Call of the Haunted' to summon 'Gearfried' back to my field, then 'Premature Burial' to summon 'Big Shield Gardna'. Now, I Tribute those 2 monsters, along with my face-down monster, and play 'Gilford the Lightning' (ATK 2800 / DEF 1400) in Attack mode. And 'Gilford' smashes all your monsters with its ability!"

'Gilford the Lightning rains a massive lightning bolt down on Fred's monsters, destroying them.

Jeremy: "'Gilford the Lighting' attacks you directly!"

(LP: Fred: 2500 / Jeremy: 2900)

Fred: "S-hit." (Draws.) "I play Defender monster and face-down."  
Jeremy: (Draws.) "This is in the bag. I play 'Don Zaloog' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1500) in Attack mode. And I'll equip 'Axe of Despair' to 'Gilford', so now he's at 3800! And now, 'Don Zaloog' attacks your face-down monster!"

Fred's face-down 'Wroughtweiler' (ATK 800 / DEF 1200) is destroyed.

Fred: (Draws.) "Robo Dog Wroughtweiler's' effect adds 'Washing Machine' (Polymerization) and 'Bladedge' to my classy hand."  
Jeremy: "'Gilford', another direct attack!"  
Fred: "I uses 'A Zero Emerges'."  
Jeremy: "You mean 'A Hero Emerges'… I pick the card on the far left."  
Fred: "Jeremy picks the card on the left which was… 'Bladedge' which is summoned in Defense mode.

'Gilford' destroys 'Bladedge'.

Jeremy: "I'm done…"  
Fred: (Draws) "Standby phase: Flame Wangman is summoned. I uses 'Anal Charity' to draw 3 cards and fart out 2 cards." (Discards 'Polymerization' and 'Necroshade') (ATK 1600 / DEF 1800) "Then I plays me 'Skyscwrapper' to boost 'Wingman's' ATK by 1000 for big fight. Plus equips 'Wingman' with 'Fusion Weapon' to boost it by another 1500 ATK."  
Jeremy: "Wait, 4600 ATK!?"  
Fred: "Now 'Fire Wigwam', use Super Flash Fuck Flare Gay Burn Blast!"

'Gilford the Lightning' torched.  
(LP: Fred: 2500 / Jeremy: 2100)

Jeremy: "So what? I still have points left!"  
Fred: "Not quite gay boy. My 'Hot Sexy Wing Boy' is in heat. Your marshmallow is torch."

(LP: Fred: 2500 / Jeremy: 0)

And in the waiting room afterwards…

Jeremy: "I can't believe I lost! I couldn't understand half the crap that guy was saying, and I still lost!"  
Damon: "Jeremy, paying attention to your opponent is only a small part of a Duel. The main thing you've got to pay attention to is the opponent's cards."  
Jeremy: "You try Dueling him then!"  
Damon: "Well, depending how this goes, I just might."  
Jeremy: "Fine. I'm outta here. There's not much left for me to do here. Later."  
Damon: "Yeah, see you."

Jeremy leaves.

Damon: "But of course, part of the Duel is still paying attention to your opponent. Something about the way that guy was talking was really familiar…"

…To Be Continued.


	6. Test of Skill

**CyberWarriors Season 2X: The Battle Back Home  
****Chapter 6: Test of Skill - Andy vs. Relyn**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Attempted Colbert Report catch phrase: Fox, do a truth roll!

Announcer: "And now ladies and gentlemen…it's time for the last match of the quarter-finals!"  
Crowd: (in unison) "Time to Duel! Time to Duel!"  
Announcer: "I see you are all revved up for the match. Now, introducing first … a rock solid player … Andy!"

Andy enters the battle zone to thunderous cheers.

Andy: "Time to duel. Let's hope my opponent's ready."  
Announcer: "And his opponent … from parts unknown … Relyn!"

Relyn enters the battle zone amid light clapping.

Relyn: "Screw you all! I'm here to win!"

The crowd immediately starts booing.

In the waiting room…

Damon: "…That's definitely a way to get everyone to start hating you."

And back in the Dueling Arena…

Announcer: "And now that the intros are complete, I guess there's just one thing left to say…"  
Relyn and Andy: "Let's Duel!"

(LP: Relyn: 8000 / Andy: 8000)

Andy: "I'll go first." (Draws.) "_For once, I'm playing with a Deck that I believe can win! _I'll play a monster in Defense mode, and 1 card face-down. That's it for me."  
Relyn: "Which means it's my turn." (Draws.) "I summon the mighty 'Gil Garth' (ATK 1800 / DEF 1200) in Attack mode. Now cut his face-down monster to ribbons!"

Andy's 'Golem Sentry' (ATK 1000 / DEF 1800) is revealed by the attack. It repels 'Gil Garth's' attack.

Andy: "Too bad, creep. Looks like your attack wasn't strong enough! And now my 'Sentry's' effect is going to activate!"  
Relyn: "Not exactly. It can only be used if you Flip Summon it, not if it's attacked."  
Andy: "Oh … oops. Guess I'm still a beginner at this…"  
Relyn: "_Amateur. He duels like this, and I have a free ticket to the next round._ I'll end my turn, by placing 2 cards face-down. Your turn. Don't screw this up too."  
Andy: "…" (Draws.) "…I sacrifice 'Golem Sentry' to Summon 'Granmarg the Rock Monarch'! (ATK 2400 / DEF 1000) And now I'll use its effect, which will destroy one of your face-downs. Hmm… That one."

Andy points to the leftmost face-down card on Relyn's field.

Relyn: "Hold on a moment. I use the Trap card that you targeted, 'Intercept'! This can only be used when a monster is Tribute Summoned with 1 Tribute. Once activated, control of that monster is switched."  
Andy: "Wait, that means… Oh crap!"  
Relyn: "So even if you were to declare priority with 'Granmarg's' effect … which you didn't, I still get control of your monster! Thanks for the Monarch, amateur."

'Granmarg the Rock Monarch' appears on Relyn's field.

In the waiting room…

Damon: "Wait, what?" (scratches his head) "How the heck do you call priority on a 'Granmarg's' effect?"

Back to the Duel…

Andy: "Well, that's not good. I'll just play 1 card face-down and end my turn."  
Relyn: "Sounds good to me." (Draws.) "I summon 'Slate Warrior' (ATK 1900 / DEF 400) in Attack mode. Now 'Granmarg', attack him directly!"  
Andy: "Go, Trap card! I play 'Ordeal of a Traveler'! Thanks to this, you get to take a pick at a random card in my hand. And if you're lucky enough to guess whether it's a Monster, Spell, or Trap, your attack goes through. Otherwise, the monster goes to its owner's hand."  
Relyn: "Luck? Only an amateur would rely on such a weak tactic."  
Andy: "Just pick."  
Relyn: "I choose the far left card. It's a Spell card."  
Andy: "Wrong! It's 'Guardian Sphinx'. (ATK 1700 / DEF 2400) So now 'Granmarg' … goes back to MY hand!"

'Granmarg the Rock Monarch' returns to Andy's hand.

Relyn: "Fine. To avoid that again, I play 'Mystical Space Typhoon', a Quick-Play Spell which allows me to destroy your Trap card."

'Ordeal of a Traveler' shatters.

Relyn: "And because that was a Quick-Play Spell that I played from my hand, I can still continue my Battle Phase. Now 'Gil Garth' and 'Slate Warrior'…direct attack!"

(LP: Relyn: 8000 / Andy: 4300)

Andy: "Man, that smarts."  
Relyn: "It gets worse. I place a card face-down and end my turn."  
Andy: "Sounds good to me." (Draws.) "I play 'Lightning Vortex' to destroy all of your monsters."

Relyn's monsters shatter.

Andy: "Now I play 'Cost Down'. I guess I discard my 'Guardian Sphinx' and the Levels off all the monsters in my hand go down by two. So now I can summon this without a sacrifice, 'Hieracosphinx'. (ATK 2400 / DEF 1200) Now, I'll have him attack you directly!"

(LP: Relyn: 5600 / Andy: 4300)

Andy: "That's all for me."

Relyn: "Not bad. Not many have been able to hurt me … but now I'll dish it right back to you and then some!" (Draws.) "_Perfect!_ I discard 'Summoned Skull' (ATK 2500 / DEF 1200) to Special Summon 'Dark Grepher' (ATK 1700 / DEF 1600) in Attack mode. Now for his effect. I toss 1 Dark monster from my hand, like my 'Archfiend Soldier' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1500) and I can send my 'Dark Jeroid' (ATK 1200 / DEF 1500) from my Deck to my Graveyard."  
Andy: "But what's the point of that!? Argh, I don't understand all this!"  
Relyn: "You'll see. Now I remove 'Archfiend Soldier', 'Slate Warrior' and 'Dark Jeroid' in my Graveyard from play. This allows me to Special Summon 'Dark Necrofear' (ATK 2200 / DEF 2800) in Attack mode."  
Andy: "So, it can't beat my monster."  
Relyn: "But this can. I Tribute 'Dark Grepher' to summon 'Dark Ruler Ha Des'." (ATK 2450 / DEF 1600)  
Andy: "Oh no!"  
Relyn: "And I'm not done yet. I play 'Monster Reborn' to revive 'Summoned Skull' in Attack mode. Now 'Dark Ruler'…destroy his 'Hieracosphinx'!"

'Hieracosphinx' shatters.

(LP: Relyn: 5600 / Andy: 4250)

Andy: "No! I'm wide open!"  
Relyn: "Got that right! Now 'Summoned Skull' and 'Dark Necrofear'… attack."

'Summoned Skull' and 'Dark Necrofear' both unleash finishing blows.

(LP: Relyn: 5600 / Andy: 0)

Announcer: "We have a winner! By a wide margin, the winner is Relyn!"

The crowd gives a very silent ovation.

Relyn: "I don't give a damn what you all think of me! I'm here for one reason and one reason only … to take those Crystal Beast prize cards.

And with a middle finger salute to the crowd, Relyn heads for the players waiting room.

Announcer: "And with that match now complete we now have our final four duelists, and they are Damon, Shawn, Fred, and Relyn. We will announce the semi-final matches in a little while. Until then, enjoy the concessions."

And with that, the crowd disperses until the next matches.

Later, in the waiting room.

Andy: "Guess I screwed up."  
Damon: "Hey, it's fine. Tell you what, after this, we can practice a bit more."  
Andy: "Yeah, sounds great. Later."  
Damon: "Yep."

Andy leaves.

Relyn: "So, you're one of the World Tag Champs, huh?"  
Damon: "Hey, you're…"  
Relyn: "…So that loser amateur is one of your friends…?"  
Damon: "Yeah, what of it?"  
Relyn: "Oh, nothing. I never knew powerful Duelists ever associated themselves with weaklings."  
Damon: "Andy's not weak! He just … cracks under pressure, that's all."  
Relyn: "Hmph. Whatever you say, … champ."

As Relyn walks by, he says one last thing:

Relyn: "Be ready, for Crystal Corporation will take those Crystal Beast cards."

Relyn walks away.

Damon: _"…Crystal Corporation!? No, that's … impossible!"_

…To Be Continued.


	7. Memories of a Fredtard

**CyberWarriors Season 2X: The Battle Back Home  
****Chapter 7: Memories of a Fredtard - Damon vs. Fred**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Attempted Colbert Report catch phrase: Pikachu used Truth! It's super-effective!

Announcer: "It's time to announce the pairings for the Semi-Finals of the Crystal Beast Open Tournament! First up is previous World Tag Champ Damon versus Fred, and then newcomers Andy and Relyn duking it out!"

Five minutes later…

Announcer: "First up is one of the previous World Tag Team Champions, it's Damon!"

Damon walks onto the stage.

Damon: "I am SO not looking forward to this…"  
Announcer: "And his opponent, uh…"

Fred swings down on a bungee cord from the ceiling and crashes into the ground. He stands up, making a ridiculous pose.

Fred: "I Freddie! You Sucky! I be boreded."  
Damon: "Uh, okay."  
Announcer: "If you will, begin!"

(LP: Damon: 8000 / Fred: 8000)

Damon: "I'll go first" (Draws.) "I play a monster in Defense mode and 2 cards face-down. Now go gay boy. Wow, did I just sound like you or what!?"  
Fred: "You fucking, gay, bitching piece of shit! I'll fuck you up and then I'll..."  
Damon: "Whoa! First of all, let's keep the bad words to a minimum. We do have kids reading this. (4th wall breaking) Second, I don't swing that way."  
Fred: "Bitch." (Draws.) "I use 'Funky Chunky Wonky Monkey Washing Machine'." ('Polymerization')  
Damon: "Man you are so … so … HIITARTED! Wait! Are you related to…?"  
Fred: "Never mind. I sex up 'Elemental Zero Avian' ('Elemental Hero Avian') (ATK 1000 / DEF 1000) and 'Elemental Zero Burstinatrix' ('Elemental Hero Burstinatrix') (ATK 1200 / DEF 800) to make born 'Elemental Zero Flaming Sexy Beast'." (Elemental Hero Flame Wingman) (ATK 2100 / DEF 1200)  
Damon: "_I recognize that monster…and what he said when he summoned it. Could it be…?_ Are you … that idiot Memory Master!?"  
Fred: "Yes, I am that him person. I took that ASDM Lollipop party thing and force you into a chunky wet duel for your life."  
Damon: "Umm… You're taking this way out of proportion. It's just a freaking children's card game!"  
Fred: "Never too much! Me bone for Hiita get big and hard!"  
Damon: "What the fuck!? Too much information dude."  
Fred: "Anyways, 'Wings', use Flaming Farts of Eternal Monkey Burn!"

Band on the Run plays in the background…

Damon's 'Pyramid Turtle' (ATK 1200 / DEF 1400) is destroyed.

Fred: "Now feel the heat of my hot sexy action!" (In other words, 'Flame Wingman's' ability…man this is so annoying)

(LP: Damon: 6800 / Fred: 8000)

Damon: "Nice ability. Now, here's mine. When 'Pyramid Turtle' is destroyed in battle, I can summon any Zombie in my Deck with 2000 or less Defense points."  
Fred: "Oh flaming monkey poop!"  
Damon: "Now I summon 'Ryu Kokki' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) in Attack mode."  
Fred: "I-magine a face-down and my juicy turn is done. FUROK!"  
Damon: "Wow. Is there a show we haven't ripped off yet?"  
Fred: "Just go petard!"  
Damon: "Fine." (Draws.) "I summon 'Zombie Master' (ATK 1800 / DEF 0) in Attack mode. And it's special ability. By discarding 1 Monster card, like 'Despair from the Dark' (ATK 2800 / DEF 3000), I can summon any Level 4 or lower Zombie in my Graveyard. I call back 'Pyramid Turtle' in Attack mode."  
Fred: "Not yet fuck boy. I use 'Splashing Wave'!"  
Damon: "That's 'Torrential Tribute'…"  
Fred: "Shut uppie! Kill monsters!"  
Damon: "Not quite, Fredtard. I use 'Seven Tools of the Bandit'. Now by paying 1000 Life Points, your trap is negated and destroyed."

'Torrential Tribute' shatters and the wave of water stops cold.

(LP: Damon: 5800 / Fred: 8000)

Fred: "Oh fucktarded shit faced mother fu…"  
Damon: "Wow! And I thought I got upset when I lost! Anyways, 'Ryu Kokki', destroy 'Flame Wingman'! Skull Smasher!"

'Ryu Kokki' bashes 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman' and it shatters to pieces.

(LP: Damon: 5800 / Fred: 7700)

Fred: "FUCK!"  
Damon: "Now 'Zombie Master' and 'Pyramid Turtle', double direct attack!"

(LP: Damon: 5800 / Fred: 4700)

Fred: "My bone broke."  
Damon: "…What the hell!? Man, you need your mouth washed out with soap. I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn."  
Fred: "Good for you gay boy." (Draws.) "I use 'Sex Machine'."  
Damon: "How about calling it 'Polymerization' at least once, please?"  
Fred: "I use it to make a baby out of 'Bubble Boy' ('Elemental Hero Bubbleman') (ATK 800 / DEF 1200) and 'Claymation' ('Elemental Hero Clayman') (ATK 800 / DEF 2000) known as 'Mud Bubble Thing' ('Elemental Hero Mudballman') (ATK 1900 / DEF 3000) in sideways direction. You go now."  
Damon: (sweat drop) "I think he means Defense mode…" (Draws.) "I use the spell 'Book of Life'. I remove 1 monster in your Graveyard, your 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman', to Special Summon a Zombie in mine."  
Fred: "NO! My 'Flaming Waluigi'!"  
Damon: "O…kay. I summon 'Despair from the Dark' in Attack mode."  
Fred: "Not bad, but too weakly to kill pile of mud."  
Damon: "Now 'Ryu Kokki', attack 'Mudballman'! Skull Smash!"

'Elemental Hero Mudballman' repels 'Ryu Kokki's' attack.

(LP: Damon: 5200 / Fred: 4700)

Fred: "Why you do that? Damage you take."  
Damon: "Who the hell do you think I am!? Now I use 'Ryu Kokki's' special effect. Whenever it battles a Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster, that monster is destroyed at the end of the battle, no matter what the result."

'Elemental Hero Mudballman' shatters to pieces.

Fred: "Oh flaming shitholes! I'm wide open! Hiita … me forgivee!!!"  
Damon: "It's over! Now my monsters … attack him directly!"

All of Damon's monsters attack Fred.

(LP: Damon: 5200 / Fred: 0)

Damon: "Now that's how you duel!"  
Announcer: "We have a winner. In an exciting match, the winner is Damon!"

Crowd gives a thunderous ovation.

Announcer: "The second semi-final will take place in about 15 minutes so get what you need to and be prepared for an exciting match! It will be Relyn vs. Shawn! See you then!"

…To Be Continued.


	8. Sight Isn't Everything

**CyberWarriors Season 2X: The Battle Back Home  
****Chapter 08: Sight isn't Everything - Shawn vs. Relyn **

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We're back!

Announcer: "Everybody Listen! We're back! After waiting, we're ready to begin the next semi-final Duel of the Crystal Beast Tournament!"

The announcer quickly pulls out his cellphone and calls the tournament sponsor, with his mike still on.

Announcer: "Wait, how long have I really stood here?"  
Sponsor: "Long enough. Get on with it."  
Monty Python's Flying Circus: "GET ON WITH IT!"  
Announcer: "Oh."

Crowd roars in anticipation.

Announcer: "Oh well."

The announcer puts his phone away and continues.

Announcer: "And now for our first competitor. He's the first blind man ever to grace a Duel Monsters arena, here's Shawn!"

Shawn enters the arena. The crowd roars its approval.

Shawn: "I hope I can win."  
Announcer: "Please, don't be so modest. …And his opponent, from all the way from Britain, Relyn!"

Relyn enters the arena. The crowd engages in a chorus of boos.

Relyn: "Fuck you all!"  
Announcer: "We don't allow that kind of conduct here!"  
Relyn: "Well, screw you, a-hole!"  
Announcer: "Wow! Folks, someone's got issues! Anyways, let's get this duel underway. On my mark, 3, 2, 1…"

Relyn and Shawn: "Duel!"

(LP: Shawn: 8000 / Relyn: 8000)

Shawn: "I'll go first." (Draws.) "I'll play a monster in Defense mode and one card face-down. Now go."

Shawn's cards appear face-down in front of him.

Relyn: "Sure thing monkey-boy." (Draws.) "I summon 'Archfiend Soldier' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1500) in Attack mode. Now destroy his monster with Darkness Claw!"

'Archfiend Soldier' jumps at Shawn's face-down, slicing his hidden 'Apprentice Magician' (ATK 400 / DEF 800) in half.

Shawn: "Thanks. You just activated my 'Apprentice Magician's' ability. When it's destroyed in battle I can summon any Level 2 or below Spellcaster-Type monster from my Deck face-down. So I'll play 'Old Vindictive Magician' (ATK 450 / DEF 600) face-down."  
Relyn: "Fine with me monkey-boy. I'll just place one card face-down and that will be that."  
Shawn: "I'm no monkey!" (Draws) "I Flip Summon my 'Old Vindictive Magician'. Then I'll use its effect. When it's flipped, I can destroy one monster on the field. So goodbye 'Archfiend Soldier'."

'Old Vindictive Magician' releases a bolt of magic from its wand, shattering 'Archfiend Soldier'.

Shawn: "Now I'll summon 'Magician's Valkyria' (ATK 1600 / DEF 1800) in Attack mode. Now, attack him directly!"  
Relyn: "Sure. I can take a hit."  
Shawn: "It'll be a big one. I activate 'Magician's Circle'! Now both of us can summon any Spellcaster from our Decks with 2000 or fewer Attack points."  
Relyn: "Shit! I don't have one!"  
Shawn: "Well that's too bad. Now I summon another 'Magician's Valkyria' in Attack mode. Now all my monsters, attack!"

Both Magicians unleash colorful magic bolts on Relyn.

(LP: Shawn: 8000 / Relyn: 4400)

Shawn: "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."  
Relyn: "You'll regret that!" (Draws.) "I'll first use 'Smashing Ground'. This spell will destroy the monster on your field with the highest defense."  
Shawn: "Aww, crap!"

One of Shawn's 'Magician's Valkyria' cards shatters.

Relyn: "Now I'll use the Trap 'Call of the Haunted'. It lets me summon one monster from my Graveyard in Attack mode. 'Archfiend Soldier', return!"

'Archfiend Soldier' reappears on the field.

Relyn: "I'll now play 'Foolish Burial'. With it, I send 'Belial - Marquis of Darkness' (ATK 2800 / DEF 2400) from my Deck to the Graveyard. Next I'll summon 'Phantom of Chaos' (ATK 0 / DEF 0) in Attack mode."  
Shawn: "But why? It has no points!"  
Relyn: "I remove 'Belial' from play to give 'Phantom of Chaos' all of its points and abilities."

'Phantom of Chaos' has its ATK increased to 2800 and its DEF to 2400.

Shawn: _"Oh shit! Now I can't stop his 'Archfiend'!"  
_Relyn: "'Archfiend', attack!"  
Shawn: "Not yet! I play 'Magical Dimension'! I can now sacrifice 'Magician's Valkyria' to Special Summon 'Dark Magician Girl' (ATK 2000 / DEF 1700) from my hand!"  
Relyn: "So what? 'Phantom' can still destroy it."  
Shawn: "Not a chance. My 'Dimension' Spell has another effect. I can now destroy one card on your field. So say goodbye to your 'Phantom'."

'Phantom of Chaos' shatters.

Relyn: "But how?! 'Belial' cancels all target effects!"  
Shawn: "Yes… for everything but itself."  
Relyn: "Shit! I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn."  
Shawn: "I'm up then!" (Draws.) "I'll play the Spell 'Sage's Stone'. Since I have 'Dark Magician Girl' on the field, I can now summon from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard, 'Dark Magician'!" (ATK 2500 / DEF 2100)  
Relyn: "Crap!"  
Shawn: "That's not all. I'll play 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy one of your face-downs."  
Relyn: "Fine, then I activate the card you targeted. My 'Burial from the Different Dimension' to put 'Belial' back in my Graveyard."  
Shawn: "Like that will do you any good. 'Dark Magician Girl', attack 'Archfiend Soldier' with Dark Burning Attack!"

'Archfiend Soldier' destroyed.

(LP: Shawn: 8000 / Relyn: 4300)

Shawn: "Dark Magician', direct attack!"  
Relyn: "Not so fast!"  
Shawn: "Huh?"  
Relyn: "I pay 3000 Life Points to play 'Wall of Revealing Light'! Now nothing you control with 3000 Attack or less can attack me!"

(LP: Shawn: 8000 / Relyn: 1300)

Shawn: "Ouch. I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."  
Relyn: "My move!" (Draws.) "I remove all 3 Fiends in my Graveyard to Special Summon 'Dark Necrofear' (ATK 2200 / DEF 2800) in Attack mode!"  
Shawn: "Attack mode!? But why!?"  
Announcer: "But… why?"  
Relyn: "You'll see. Now 'Necrofear', attack 'Dark Magician'!"

'Dark Necrofear' gets repelled by 'Dark Magician's' attack and shatters.

(LP: Shawn: 8000 / Relyn: 1000)

Shawn: "Why did you do that?!"  
Relyn: "Because, now that I end my turn, I can equip 'Necrofear' to one of your monsters and take control of it. 'Dark Magician', you're mine!"  
Shawn: "Not happening! I play 'Dedication Through Light and Darkness'! Now I can sacrifice 'Dark Magician', rendering your effect empty!"

'Dark Magician' disappears.

Relyn: "So what? You just lost your monster regardless."  
Shawn: "Really?! I use 'Dedication's' other effect. Now because I sacrificed 'Dark Magician', I can call a new monster. The legendary 'Dark Magician of Chaos' (ATK 2800 / DEF 2600) in Attack mode!"  
Relyn: "So what? It can't attack me."  
Shawn: "We'll see. I use my more powerful magician's ability. When I summon it, I can add one Spell card that is in my Graveyard right back into my hand. I choose 'Mystical Space Typhoon'."  
Relyn: "SHIT! I'm done."  
Shawn: "Now then." (Draws.) "Time to end it. I play 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your 'Wall of Revealing Light'!"

'Wall of Revealing Light' shatters.

Relyn: "Nooo!"  
Shawn: "Now, 'Dark Magician of Chaos', attack! Scepter Strike!"

(LP: Shawn: 8000 / Relyn: 0)

Relyn: "No way! I can't lose! I'm a Crystal Corp. member! You will pay for this!"

Relyn pulls out a knife and runs at Shawn. Then Damon, already transformed into his CyberSuit mode, cuts him off, knowking the knife out of his hands with his Z-Saber.

Relyn: (Falls backwards) "Ahh! What the hell!?"  
CS Damon: "I knew you Crystal Corp. guys were low. …But attacking a blind man, that's a low that I thought even you wouldn't sink to. Hell, I remember way back when when Crystal Corp. was a criminal organization with a slight bit of decency."  
Relyn: "Go fuck yourself!"  
CS Damon: (Points his sword at Relyn) "You have a sword aimed at you and you're still going to be an ass? Security, get him out of here."

Two guards show up and drag Relyn away, kicking and screaming.

Relyn: "Curse you CyberWarriors! What the fuck you stupid fucking morons! You will rue the day you crossed Crystal Corporation!"  
Shawn: "Umm… thanks. Who are you?"  
CS Damon: "Just… a friend."

CS Damon flies off.

Shawn: "I'll find out who you are someday."

Shawn heads to the players lounge.

Announcer: "EVERYBODY LISTEN! Semi-final matches have now been completed. Our two finalists are as follows. First, our resident blind man, Shawn! And our master of the undead, one of the World Champions, Damon! This will be a match to remember. Who will win? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!"

…To Be Continued.


	9. Trial By Magic

**CyberWarriors Season 2X: The Battle Back Home  
Chapter 09: Trial by Magic - Damon vs. Shawn**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: CyberWarriors. It tastes like an expensive prostitute in your mouth.

Damon waits in the waiting room for the final match.

Damon: _"Damn it, I had to transform out there. Well, at least Shawn's blind, he doesn't know it was me."  
_Announcer: "All right Duelists, it's time for the final match! Brought to you by your sponsor, Gag-a-Lot Cola. Just Duel It!"

The audience begins to cheer as staff begins throws open cans of Gag-a-Lott cola at the fans.

Announcer: "Okay then, while you clean all that pop off you, here's our first challenger. The Blind Duelist, man I sound like a broken record, Shawn!"

Shawn enters the arena.

Announcer: "And second, one of the World Tag Champions, Damn! Er… Damon!"

Damon enters the arena. As he does, his "fan club" in the stands almost falls off their seats.

Announcer: "Now, to Duel! Because I'm not letting you talk beforehand!"  
Damon & Shawn: "Duel!"  
Announcer: "Actually, The Writer's just lazy."

(LP: Damon: 8000 / Shawn: 8000)

Damon: "I draw!" (Draws.) "I summon a monster face-down in Defense Mode, and one card face-down. I end my turn."  
Shawn: "My move then." (Draws.) "I summon 'Skilled Dark Magician' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1700) in Attack Mode. Now destroy his face-down!"

'Pyramid Turtle' (ATK 1200 / DEF 1400) destroyed.

Damon: "Thank you. Now to bore the readers, I will explain it again."  
Announcer: "While he speaks, we are currently handing out pillows to the audience. If you feel drosyness, feel free to use it."  
As the Announcer said. " Staff in the crowd hand out pillows to the audience.  
Damon: "Oh come on. It's not that bad. As I was saying…"

They start to hear snoring from the audience.

Damon: "…thanks to 'Pyramid Turtle's' effect, I can Sp. Summon 'Ryu Kokki' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) from my Deck in Attack mode. See? I told you it wasn't that bad!"

Crowd lets out a sigh of relief.

Shawn: "Nothing I can't handle. I'll play 2 cards face-down and end my turn."  
Damon: "My move then." (Draws.) "I'll attack 'Skilled Dark Magician' with 'Ryu Kokki'!"  
Shawn: "Then I'll use my Quick-Play Spell Card! I'll use my 'Magical Dimension' card and sacrifice 'Skilled Dark Magician' to Sp. Summon in its place, 'Dark Magician' (ATK 2500 / DEF 2100) in Attack Mode."  
Damon: "So you have the battle advantage? If that's all, I can just-"  
Shawn: "'Magical Dimension's' secondary effect activates. I'll use its other effect and destroy 'Ryu Kokki'!"

'Ryu Kokki' shatters.

Damon: "Aw crap! On Main Phase 2, I'll play 'Graceful Charity' to draw 3 cards and discard 2. Next I'll activate 'Call of the Mummy'. This Continuous Spell lets me Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster once a turn, as long as when I do, I control no monsters at the time. I Special Summon 'Vampire's Curse' (ATK 2000 / DEF 1500) in Defense Mode. I'll finish by playing 1 card face-down."  
Shawn: "Shweet!" (Draws.) "I'll play 'Dark Magic Attack'. Since I control 'Dark Magician', I can annihilate all your Spells and Traps on the field. Next, I'll sacrifice 'Dark Magician' to Special Summon 'Dark Eradicator Warlock' (ATK 2500 / DEF 2100). Next I'll use 'Monster Reborn' to Special Summon back 'Skilled Dark Magician'. And now 'Dark Eradicator Warlock' uses its effect. So when a…"

Crowd starts snoring again.

Shawn: "Show some respect! My explanations aren't near as boring as Damon's. Now as I was saying…"  
Damon: "Man… I get no respect, do I?"  
Shawn: "Anyways, when a Normal Spell is played, my opponent loses 1000 Life Points."

(LP: Damon: 7000 / Shawn: 8000)

Shawn: "Now I Tribute 'Skilled Magician' to Summon 'Dark Red Enchanter' (ATK 1700 / DEF 2000) and, due to its effect, it gains 2 Spell Counters when it's Tribute Summoned and 300 Attack for each. (1700 - 2300). Now take out his 'Vampire's Curse'!"

'Vampire's Curse' shatters.

Damon: "I pay 500 LP to revive 'Vampire's Curse' on my next Standby Phase."

(LP: Damon: 6500 / Shawn: 8000)

Shawn: "Fine. But for now, you're wide open. 'Warlock', strike him now!"

(LP: Damon: 5000 / Shawn: 8000)

Shawn: "I throw down 2 face-downs and end my turn."  
Damon: "I draw!" (Draws.) "I revive 'Vampire's Curse". And because I did by its effect, its Attack goes up again by 500. Now I'll play Heavy Storm to destroy your back field!"  
Shawn: "That's fine, because now you lose 1000 Life Points due to my 'Warlock's effect'."

(LP: Damon: 4000 / Shawn: 8000)

Shawn: "And also 'Dark Red Enchanter' gains another Spell Counter and 300 extra ATK points."  
Damon: "That's fine with me. I'll play 'Book of Life' to remove 'Dark Magician' to revive 'Despair from the Dark' (ATK 2800 / DEF 3000) in Attack Mode!"  
Shawn: "Now you lose another 1000 LP and my 'Enchanter' gets even stronger!"

(LP: Damon: 3000 / Shawn: 8000) "Dark Red Enchanter" (ATK 2600 2900) (SC 3 4)

Shawn: "Is your goal to destroy yourself?"  
Damon: "Not exactly! Now the stage is set."  
Shawn: "Set for what?"  
Damon: "For my key monster! I release 'Vampire's Curse' to Summon 'Cybernetic Magician' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000)! Now I'll use its effect. Now by discarding 1 card, I can change the ATK of one monster, in this case, 'Dark Red Enchanter', to 2000. Now my 'Magician, destroy 'Dark Red Enchanter'!"

(LP: Damon: 3000 / Shawn: 7600)

Damon: "Next 'Despair', wipe out his 'Warlock'!

(LP: Damon: 3000 / Shawn: 7300)

Damon: "Now I'll use 'Pot of Greed' to draw 2 cards, play both of them face-down, and end my turn."  
Shawn: "I draw and play 'Smashing Ground' to destroy 'Despair'."

'Despair from the Dark' shatters.

Shawn: "Now I'll play 'Monster Reborn' to revive 'Skilled Dark Magician', but only to sacrifice it for the mighty 'Dark Magician Girl'!" (ATK 2000 / DEF 1700)  
Damon: "That's no match for my 'Magician'!"  
Shawn: "It will be when I play this, 'Sage's Stone'! If I have 'Dark Magician Girl' in play, it allows me to Sp. Summon, from my Deck, 'Dark Magician'!" (ATK 2500 / DEF 2100)  
Damon: "Aw crap!"  
Shawn: "Now 'Dark Magician', wipe out his 'Cybernetic Magician'! Dark Magic Attack!"  
Damon: "Not so fast! I activate 'Mirror Force'! This card will reflect your attack and destroy all of your Attack Mode monsters!"

'Dark Magician' and Dark Magician Girl' shatter into pieces.

Shawn: "I have no choice but to end my turn."  
Damon: "My draw then." (Draws.) "I use my other face-down card 'Call of the Haunted' to Special Summon from my Graveyard, 'Despair from the Dark'! Next I'll use this, 'Premature Burial'. Now I pay 800 LP to Special Summon from my Graveyard, 'Ryu Kokki'."

(LP: Damon: 2200 / Shawn: 7300)

Damon: "Now I'll use 'Monster Reborn' to Special Summon a monster from your Graveyard. Now return, 'Dark Red Enchanter'!"  
Shawn: "Then it's over…Just get it over with."  
Damon: "It's been an honor Shawn. Now my monsters, wipe him out!"

(LP: Damon: 2200 / Shawn: 0)

Damon: "Victory is mine!"  
Announcer: "It's all over! The winner, and tournament champion, Damon!"

Crowd cheers wildly. Damon's "fan club" is whipped into a frenzy.

Announcer: "In a few short moments, we will now present the winner with the grand prize, the exclusive Crystal Beast cards!"

…To Be Continued. Duh.


End file.
